finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IX characters
The following is a list of characters from Final Fantasy IX. Player characters Temporary characters Antagonists ;*Brahne Raza Alexandros XVI ;*Garland ;*Kuja ;*Lani ;*Necron ;*Zorn and Thorn Other Characters ;*Minister Artania, of Lindblum ;*Artemicion ;*Lord Avon ;*Baku ;*Benero ;*Black Mage No. 288 ;*Bobby Corwen ;*Choco ;*Erin ;*Fat Chocobo ;*Sir Iron-Tail Fratley, of Burmecia ;*Gilgamesh ;*Hades ;*Hippaul ;*Queen Hilda, of Lindblum ;*Lowell Bridges ;*Mikoto ;*Mog ;*Morrid ;*Prince Puck, of Burmecia ;*Quale ;*Ramuh ;*Ruby ;*Stiltzkin ;*Doctor Tot ;*Engineer Zebolt ;*Zenero Historic characters *' ' - The deceased husband of Queen Brahne. *' ' - The first Regent of Lindblum and winner of the Festival of the Hunt. *' ' *' ' - The grandfather of Eiko. *' ' *' ' - General of Alexandria who lead nine soldiers to take on Lindblum's army and won. *' ' Minor characters Lindblum *' ', storekeeper whose shop, where Vivi acquires the first Kupo Nut, is destroyed after the Siege of Lindblum. Alice also has the Beautiful Potion item. *' ', Molly's mother. *' ', owner of the pub where Zidane first encounters Freya. *' ', little boy seen running around with a dog, suspects that Dragoos is after his sister. Wants to be a member of Tantalus. *' ', card collector, hides out in the upstairs room of his house. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ', owner of the weapon shop. *' ' *' ' *' ', Engineer. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ', little girl, cries easily and is seen with Olivier. *' ', leader of the Vigilantes. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ', wants to be a member of Tantalus. *' ', a poor old woman who goes blind after the Siege of Lindblum. *' ' *' ', a man who wants the player to take sides in a debate over the placement of an engine. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ', the Strange Potion item is found in his studio. *' ', a moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. *' ', Alicia's daughter. *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. *' ' *' ' *' ', young boy, seems to love the horrible stench of Gysahl Pickles, seen with Joanna. *' ' *' ' *' ', street vendor, sells Gysahl Pickles, which Steiner uses to smuggle Garnet through Bohden Gate. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ', a boy found near the air cab terminal who informs Zidane about card players in the Theater District. *' ', owner of the first synthesis shop encountered in the game. *' ' *' ' *' ', Torres' assistant in the synthesist shop. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Alexandria *' *' , man who looks like a thug, runs the mini-theater with Ruby. * , once an avid seafarer, now considering becoming a pilot. * , man repairing a sign, Puck steals his ladder so that he and Vivi can get to the rooftops. * , one of the cooks in Alexandria castle. * , shopkeeper. * , one of the cooks in Alexandria castle. * , first seen running the Alexandrian Hotel, later seen at Memorial Square. * , girl dressed in yellow, she makes a funeral wreath for Queen Brahne and is later romantically pursued by Weimar. * , brother to Benero and Zenero, but he is not a member of Tantalus. * , Hippaul's mother. * , a girl whose grandmother is forever working on her dress, she is always found alone in a house by the church (until Disc 3). * , moogle, living in the church steeple, introduces Vivi to Mognet. * , looking for Michelle, who is just behind him. * , barmaid. * , looking for Nikolai, who is just behind her. * , card player, he is looking for someone experienced at the game, tells Vivi about his ticket on Disc 1. * , another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest, found in the chapel where Garnet was unconscious. * , one of the Alexandria castle cooks, he prefers to be alone down by the docks near the church. * , one of the cooks in Alexandria castle. * , Pluto Knight IX' *' , Pluto Knight V' *' , Pluto Knight VI' *' , Pluto Knight IV' *' , Pluto Knight III' *' , Pluto Knight II' *' , old man, seems obsessed with Hildagarde. * , admirer of the Knights of Pluto. * , an orange-garbed purple dog-faced creature. * , a boy who has lost his kitten Mittens. If the cat is found (in Memorial Square) and returned, the player will be presented with a Bomb card, a strong card early in the game. * , blonde woman, she is found near the ticket booth, looking for her son. * ' stands in front of the pub, he plays "a mean trumpet". Dali *' , one of the children afraid of Vivi when the party first arrives. * ' *' , a moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. * , sleeps on the job. * , a moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. * ' *' ' *' , one of the children afraid of Vivi when the party first arrives. * , also known as ''' . *' ' *' ', one of the children afraid of Vivi when the party first arrives. *' ', the man who guards the Underground entrance. Treno *' ', tells the player the rules of Tetra Master before entering the Card Stadium. *' ', sells the player low level cards if they are needed. *' ', little boy, friend of Natalie. *' ', little girl, friend of Mario. *' ' Cleyra *' ', child refugee, Dan and Learie's son. *' ', soldier, first encountered in Burmecia where he is saved by the party. He later flees to Cleyra to protect his family, where he is killed. He also sells weapons and armor. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ', child refugee, Dan and Learie's son. *' ' *' ', ritual dancer. *' ', musician, plays the harp during the Ritual Dance. *' ', ritual dancer, also sells items. *' ', ritual dancer, usually seen with Sharon, later appears by name at the Treno card stadium. *' ', ritual dancer. *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. *' ', takes the group on a tour of the town when they first arrive, later encountered alive and well in Daguerreo. *' ', innkeeper. *' ' *' ', Cathedral guard. *' ' *' ', Cathedral guard. *' ', Dan's wife. *' ' Conde Petie *' ', villager, enjoys having tea with Walter, Helen and Jinkus. *' ', youth, sweetheart of Geoffrey Treefeller. *' ', gourmand, brother of Darcy Skywatcher. *' ', sister of Bryan Rootrunner, tells the party why this location was chosen for the village to be built there. *' ', also know as "Father David" and "His Holiness". Priest who "marries" Zidane and Garnet, and (optionally) Vivi and Quina. *' ', villager who first tells the party about the Kirkboat. *' ', youth, sweetheart of Betsy Lightcatcher. *' ', lazy husband of Margaret Miller. *' ', found at the entrance. *' ', villager, can be found having tea with Walter, Barbara and Jinkus. *' ', tells the party what happens if they don't undergo the ceremony. *' ', villager, enjoys having tea with Walter, Helen and Barbara. *' ', ardent admirer of Jenny Greeter. *' ', can be found near the Kirkboat. *' ', innkeeper, wife of Granin Miller. *' ', suspicious town guard. *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. *'" '", a trader from Black Mage Village who unwittingly leads the group there, after Vivi decides to follow him. *' ', exasperated town guard. *' ', child who plans on traveling the world with his dog. *' ', town guard, watches the gate to the Mountain Path. *' ', Weapon stall owner. *' ', William's father, who wants to find him a wife. *' ', storekeeper. Madain Sari *' ', moogle and friend of Eiko's, helps prepare supper for the group when they first arrive. *' ', moogle and friend of Eiko's, helps prepare supper for the group when they first arrive. *' ', moogle and friend of Eiko's, helps prepare supper for the group when they first arrive. *' ', moogle and friend of Eiko's, helps prepare supper for the group when they first arrive. *' ', moogle and friend of Eiko's, helps prepare supper for the group when they first arrive. Black Mage Village *' ' *' ' *' ', shopkeeper at the Black Cat Synthesis Shop. *' ', stays behind to hatch the chocobo egg. *' ' *' ', found at the cemetery. *' ' *' ', stays behind to hatch the chocobo egg. *' ', painted "Our Village" which hangs in the Inn. *' ' *' ', shopkeeper at the Item Shop. *' ' *' ', shopkeeper at the Black Cat Synthesis Shop. *' ', Innkeeper, painted "A Walk in a Forest" which hangs in the Inn. *' ', shopkeeper at the Weapon and Armor Shop. *' ' *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. Brahne's fleet *' ' *' ' Esto Gaza *' ', lets the party rest for 100 Gil. *' ', jealous boyfriend of Lisa. *' ', Gatz's girlfriend. *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest. Daguerreo *' ' Memoria *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Other *' ' *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Burmecia). *' ', first opponent in the Tetra Master Tournament at the Card Stadium in Treno. *' ' *' ' *' ', second opponent in the Tetra Master Tournament at the Card Stadium in Treno. *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: South Gate). *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Ipsen's Castle). *' ', not to be confused with Kupo, Kuppo is another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Fossil Roo). *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Oeilvert). *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Iifa Tree). *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Gargan Roo). *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Desert Palace). *' ' *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Mount Gulug). *' ' *' ' *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Ice Cavern). *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Desert Palace). *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Evil Forest). *' ' *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Mount Gulug). *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Bran Bal). *' ' *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Summit Station). *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Daguerreo). *' ', storekeeper, first encountered at South Gate, then rides the cable car with Steiner, Garnet and Marcus to North Station where she sets up her shop VEGA. *' ', storekeeper, merges with Mary's business and renames it VEGA & ALTAIR. *' ' *' ' *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Red Rose airship). *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ', another moogle that is part of the Mognet sidequest (location: Conde Petie Mountain Path). *' ' *''' Category:Final Fantasy IX Characters Category:Character Lists